Flower Petals Fall
by crazychessgurl
Summary: Cilancia is a six in Wisconsin and she has just been chosen for the selection of America and Maxon's son but what happens when she goes and finds more than she bargains for. With danger lurking in the shadows and a secret Cilancia could never share this is sure to be one of the most exciting selections yet. this is my first story so if the summary sucks just plz read it
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: my first story plz don't have reviews that hate. I really am trying to learn anyway I suck at summaries soo yea let it begin!**

I can't believe it. I am about to cry. Hold up you must be wondering why I am about to cry it is not from fear or sadness but from joy why you might say? Let me explain myself. My name Cilancia, weird name I know it is pronounced Ki-lan-c-a. And I was just selected. The selection is a great opportunity and I am a six. I was just selected. OMG it just sunk in. I was actually chosen. Let me explain once again, I was just selected to compete against 34 other girls for the heart of Prince Dax, the son of King Maxon and Queen America. I have some hope, I am just one caste above the bottom, the king, bless him eliminated the eights, and the queen was a five so I may have a chance at this. I am 18, the prince is 19. I am about medium height, with very long light brown hair that goes to my waist though it's usually pulled back in my braid with silverish blue green eyes. I am pretty maybe but not gorgeous. Prince Dax looks nice enough but a little shallow, he is very tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, he does have a twin brother named Devon but Dax is first born so he is the future king Devon will be married off to a foreign princess.

When my name was chosen Dax smiled a little but Devon just sat there with his mouth open gaping at me. Probably because of my caste which if that is true is very rude. Today I leave for the palace. I am dressed in a white blouse with a brown khaki shirt and black flats with my province (Wisconsin) flower, a viola sororia in my braid right at the top. My favorite flower is the cherry blossom which I happen to have a cherry tree in my backyard, I'm going to miss waking up to it's sweet fragrance. At my farewell speech the twos and threes look at me with pure venom in their eyes the the fours look conflicted half of them smiling half of them frowning. Then there is my caste and the one directly below it the are cheering and jumping up and down and I think I caught sight of my parents shaking eachother. I'm an only child so while they may be lonely without me in the house they support me all the way.

After my farewell they usher me away so I can climb into the care they have prepared for me, just as I put my left foot inside I hear three gunshots and screaming before I am pushed all the way into the car with the door slammed in my face probably with bulletproof glass. I know who they are without people telling me who are firing it could be one of two people, a rebel they have been a threat since before the king's selection. Or they could be a two or three who think they should have been in and can't stand the thought of someone below them having a chance to become higher than them. So I don't have to leave my hometown before I have to worry about the threat of attacks. Wonderful. This makes me just absolutely thrilled to go to the palace. We pull away from the crowded square which is now full of screaming and onto the highway. The selection has truly begun and I am prepared to fight all the way.

**Authors note: please tell me if you like it NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE this is my first story so it won't be the best. And I know the chapter is short just bear with me!  
><strong>


	2. My first day

**Authors note: One follower! thank you Tinypool! and once again plz no negative comments the first few chapters may be shorter and I do need few editors so leave your name in the review if you are interested**

I walk into the airport to find another girl and a man in a pilot suit already there. I recognize the girl as Virginia Leger, a slim short black haired two with piercing green eyes. **(A/N sound like anyone from the selection. Hint. Hint.) **She looks mean and fake. As we takeoff she is in the seat across from me

"Who do you think you are slut?" she spits

"Excuse me?" I ask confused

"You don't deserve this you are just a lowly six."

"Why do you say this."

"Some of us actually have a good reason to me here." she says and seems a little vulnerable when she says this

"Why? What is your reason?" I ask curious

"Promise you won't tell the other girls?" she asks and I nod "Well my dad was taken in the draft during the queen's selection but they called him back a few years ago and this is where he is stationed." she says slowley

"Oh wow I thought you just seemed mean but you are just desperate." she nods

"A lot of people think i'm mean." she pauses "Do you maybe think we could possibly be friends?"

"Of course." is all I reply

A few hours later we land and me and Virginia have become fast friends and she dropped the mean act around me. As we walk into the palace they usher us to different stations for beauty treatment. A man comes up with a bottle in hand.

"What do you want your image to be like we could make you a temptress or innocent or anything in between."

"I think maybe I will go with in the middle a little more twords innocence though."

"Okay then what about hair do you want it cut? Highlighted?" I think for a moment

"How about my light brown fading into a darker red?" I ask

"Of course we can do that! What a great idea I don't honestly think I could have come up with that!" after he did that he then led me a station where they rubbed oils and lotions and after that I went to like five or something more stations. Then I was led to clothes rack where they told me to pick my favorite and I ended up in a very light blue dress with turquoise gems in a pattern around the bodice and skirt.(**Dress at bottom)**

After I was lead to my room three girls let out gasps and said that they are Flora, Stella, and Wendy. I couldn't stand having them serve me since I was really one of them so after I told them to go and wake me in the morning Wendy insisted on staying so I let her but told her to go to sleep, and that I would wake her if I needed anything. And that was my first day at the palace and I made one close friend and then it all came crashing down on me moments before sleep took me. Tomorrow I meet the prince.

**Authors note: above is the dress she wore tell me if you like the story and if you want me to keep putting her dresses in. bye for now ;)**


	3. oh wow

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter i'll try to make it longer plz review!**

I wake up to hear giggling and I hear my name whispered.

"Wake up please miss Cilancia, you can't be late for meeting the prince!" I bolt upright. The prince! how could I forget? After forcing me into a red ball gown with an empire waist and lace making the collar saying it will bring out my eyes and new hair.

"Thank you Flora, Stella, and Wendy this is gorgeous!" I still don't like them serving me, I am one of them for christ sakes how could I let them serve me? All the girls trickle out of their rooms, we were thrilled to find Virginia's room right next to mine. As we descend the stairs I trip and fall

"Damn it!" I curse

"Oh, Cilancia are you ok?" Virginia says after she sees me fall

"Go on Virginia, tell Mallory (She is our instructor lady) why I am late"

"Ok she is understanding, you are sure you will be ok?

"Virginia I'm fine!"

"Ok, ok I'm going I'm going" I curse and hold my ankle, with these cursed shoes my ankle twisted and I can't get up

"Do you need help?" I hear a voice ask from above me. I look up to see a tall person in a blue suit with red and I mean RED hair.

"Yes, thank you." after he helps me up I am about to ask his name when I realize that I am really going to be late if I don't hurry "I gotta go thanks once again bye!" I say before rushing off. Only when I sit in my chair in the dining room do I realize that he had to be the prince's brother Devon and I mentally groan he could have me kicked out I was rude to the prince! I forget all thoughts of Prince Devon when a figure enters the room and all 35 mouths popping open. There standing in all his glory is Prince Dax! He asks us to be seated then makes his way around the room to the first girl and talks to her for about three minutes before sending her back to her seat. I look at the table and realize I am right after this girl! I quickly regain my composure as he walks over to me.

"If you would please follow me to the couch over there?" he asks I stand up and reply

"Of course." when we are seated across from each other he speaks

"How did you sleep darling?" I flinch at the word but if he notices he doesn't mention it

"Fine thank you."

"How do you like the palace so far?"

"It seems marvelous, not to mention huge!" he laughs at this and says

"It appears we are out of time if you would please return to your seat I wish we could keep talking as you seem delightful."

"Of course your majesty." He makes his way around the room and then finally breakfast is served. I sit with Virginia on my right and Crystal, a redhead three who we could all hear screaming and hitting her maids last night, on my left. As we eat she boasts

"He told me to come to the gardens with him later for out first date he even kissed my hand." I wanted to point out he kissed everyone's hand but I over ruled the thought. Just as I reach for a pastry Crystal smacks my hand

"Hey what gives?"

"You do not choose before your betters, now hand me a pastry and a muffin, servant." Betters? Servant? Oh no. She did not go there.

"What makes you think you are better than me?" I ask

"You are a lowley six."

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice behind us

"What?" Crystal asks

"I said excuse me what exactly did you say to her?" I gasp as I turn around and see queen America, the king calls out from the table

"Just sit down dear let them handle this." the queen looks up at him and plainly says

"I didn't put up with this shit so she shouldn't have to either." he just shrugs and sits down Dax however looks furious

"Now where were we? Oh yeah Crystal, I was a five one step up from her and you were blessed being born a three. But she was born into poverty and discretion so I do not think I can allow someone to talk like that in my home so Lady Crystal you are dismissed."

"Wh-What?" Crystal asks looking confused

"I said leave. Tell your maids to pack up your things and if you are not gone by dinner I swear I will send you to new Asia to die. NOW LEAVE!" Crystal gets up and scurries across the room out the door the rest of us just sit here stunned while the prince looks outraged. Did the Queen just stand up for me?

**Hey guys what do you think? Almost 900 words next time I'll try for 1,000 once again no flames constructive critism apreciated, review plz ten reviews for next chapter!  
><strong>


	4. Nightmares and not wanted

**Note: You are lucky it is 5:00 am and I am sitting at my computer uploading. And plz review not negative!**

Dax POV

I can't believe it, my mother has some nerve. Crystal was the only person I connected with here and she sent her home just because of a few comments to a six. I was honestly dying to say them myself so whats the big deal? Ugh here she comes now

"Dax I would like to speak with you

"What do you want now you just sent home the most beautiful candidate she was the only one I connected with."

"Dax just hear me out."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU SAY TO ME WOMAN SHE IS JUST A LOWLEY SIX NOT WORTH MY TIME!" I hear a sob around the corner as Cilancia rushes past me with her face in her hands. Shit.

"DAXSON ILLEA SHREAVE YOU DO NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! AND WHAT ABOUT THAT POOR GIRL YOU JUST BROKE HER HEART!"

"You think I care?" I ask though I really don't

"Ugh why can't you be more like your father or Devon, why must you be cold and heartless?" That was a low blow. Even for mother

Cilancia POV

Why was I so blind? Why did I fall for it? I run to the garden and throw myself onto the bench sobbing. I look up when I hear a deep voice say

"Are you ok?" It was someone with a mop of unruly red hair and warm brown eyes. Devon.

"Your majesty."

"Please don't talk like that." I was puzzled

"Like what your highness?"

"Like that the your majesty and highness."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh no I should be the one apoligizing, I heard what Dax said to you and it wasn't fair"

"What do you know about fair?" He pulls me up so we are standing nose to nose

"I know more than you imagine." and with that he presses his lips to mine and after we realese I go into a state of panic and shock. We part and I go to sleep in my room, but my dreams are haunted with images of red and a whip crashing down on my family and Devon and holding it is none other than Dax. I wake with qa start and sweat. I know what it means but I don't understand these haven't happened since I was twelve. What I do know is that everyone in the palace is in great danger.

**Sorry its really short I am tired and big chapter comeing up!**


	5. Authors Note: URGENT

**I am sorry to dissapoint but I am considering discontinuing Flower Petals Fall due to three main things 1. I want to focus more on my other story 2. writers block 3. (this one is the one that influenced the desicion most) people trashing it saying it sucks negative reviews even pming me to point out every little mistake in each chapter. If you would have something to say to me review or pm and I am sorry to all of those who supported me and helped but unless I get good reasons as to why I should continue, please tell them to me cause right now things look pretty bleak. thanks.**


	6. Urgent!

I am sorry to say that unless I get at least 8 reviews that say that I should continue the story, I just can't I am sorry. I will get alot of hate for this but it is what I must do sorry guys.


	7. sorry

**ok guys I have made a decision. instead of cancelling fully I am going on hiatus. two months AT MOST I am now involved in my school musical and I have things after school everyday too so I will be busy for the next few months so i think you will be happy and a little sad sorry but I am just to busy for it right now. Seeya I hope soon**


	8. Oh BEEEEP real chapter this time!

Devon POV

Did I really just do that? Wow I am an idiot.

"You are very lucky it was me and not your brother that saw this." A deep voice behind me says

"Hi dad."

"Like I said you are lucky. I actually kind of understand there was a girl in my selection who fell for a guard." Incredulous I turn to face my father

"Really?"

"Yes really" he pauses a moment "The cameras caught that you know. Now she will be beaten and forced to live as an eight. The only reason you are spared is because you are the prince and the way the camera footage looks it seems like she kissed you first."

"What! Dad no!"

"I'm sorry I really am but it's either that or kill her."

"Oh. Ok." I slowly trudge back to my room and ask a guard to summon the lady Cilancia. I will ask her to run away with me I know for a fact Mom will cover for us. The guard returns a moment later looking panicked

"She's not there." Is all he says

**I know it's short but it's the only burst of creativity i've had for this story in a while.**


	9. Chasing down a daydream

**Yay! Hiatus over! I got some really good ideas and thank you soooooo much to those of u who review sad though this will be my last update until January so I'm going to make this chapter special so, once again I need editors and Beta readers. PM if interested. And be sure to check out my Bff and biggest fan Tinypool, who has two stories in progress. With out further ado, Chapter 6!**

Devon POV

It's been one year. One year since the guards said those three words that changed my life and shattered my world. Since then the palace released news that both she and I died in a rebel attack, but no one is really missing us except my mom and dad. They hid me in the underground with the northern rebels who work with my father. I took on the name Pike and am just laying low until it is safe to return home. Dax brought back Crystal and immediatly proposed. They are now married and I hate it. They won't be King and Queen for a while though and neither of them know about me. But I am still puzzled and hope to contact my father soon, right before he left he told me to ask about Pix, and that when I saw it I would be pleased. But I am never happy anymore I miss Cilancia, I know she is probably dead. I think we had what was called love at first sight. I asked about Pix though and they said that SHE wasn't here anymore but that she would come back in about two months and that they were taking me to see her. Well it's been two months. Tonight they drag me to see her.

Cilancia POV **(bet u were not expecting that!)**

I grab my redwood guitar and tie my light brown hair back in a ponytail with a cherryblossom on the side of my head. I wear the usual, denim jacket with cotton shirt and jeans, all worn out and dirty but I love this outfit more than the dresses at the palace. Tonight I go back to the underground colony where the King and Queen first hid me, I did travel for a while but miss the friends I made there. Queen America sent me with my guitar and they love to hear me sing here, but only select few come. I settle around the campfire next to my eight friends and a newbie they brought.

"Ok guys, What do you wanna hear?" I ask looking at the crowd

"Something new the one you were working on when you left." Chantelle Ambers, my bestie says

"If your sure, everyone aprove?" eight heads nod. "Here goes" **(P.S. listen to Chase the Wind by Julie Fowlis when reading this ;)**

_When the cold wind's a-calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon,_

_Lead me out into the light_

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

__

_Where dark woods hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections_

_Of times lost long ago_

_I will hear their every story_

_Take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle's scream_

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_And touch the sky_

_Chase the wind, chase the wind_

_Touch the sky_

I finish and the newbie, Pike I think his name was is looking at me like I have two heads. Mission acomplished.

**Whatcha think? remember to review!- Doggirl5858**


	10. Of dreams and deomons

**when you read Cilancia's dream listen to Discord by Eurobeat Brony, it might give you a hint of what the villains intentions are and what it's really like, the remix is best.**

**Haven't done disclaimer oops!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the selection trilogy that belongs to kierra cass sadly**

Devon POV

Wow. Shes amazing! After three more songs she gets up and I decide to follow her.

"Hey, Pix?" I say once I'm in hearing range

"Yeah Pike." she turns and gasps I gasp too

"C-Cilancia?"

"D-Devon" now it all makes sense I couldn't see her very well in the campfire, but it's her I'd know those silver eyes anywhere she rushes to me clinging for dear life to the front of my shirt sobbing "I thought I'd never see you again" she chokes out

"Shh. It's ok I never thought I'd see you again too" she continues to sob uncontrollably "Shh. It'll be alright, I love you" I feel her stiffen at this I'd never told her before but I knew it was true she smiles up at me

"I love you to." and with that she walks away, probably to her home.

Cilancia POV

He told me he loves me! He really loves me! OMG! I sound like a fangirl right now but I don't really care. The important thing is I love him back, I lay down in my bed giddy with happiness

_Dream_

_I am walking in an open field with flowers all around me and my stomach sinks. I only end up here when something really bad is coming._

_"Hello Cilancia." a voice behind me sneers_

_"What do you want now Desdimodo (des-de-mo-do)"_

_"You haven't been following through with our deal"_

_"That was before I met Devon! Now I lo-" I clamp my hand over my mouth_

_"I didn't know you loved him! I might just have to pay him a visit!"_

_"No Desdimodo please!"_

_"You should have thought of the consequences when you let yourself get near him!"_

_"I said NO Desdimodo"_

_"What did you say to me?"_

_"I said no. Mess with me all you want but stay away from him!"_

_"I'm sorry dear but this is what you get." I grab the knife from my pocket and hurl it at the creature who had just begun to slither away in the darkness as I watch is hits her foot and it howls in pain_

_"ALRIGHT NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, I TRIED TO BE NICE AND LET YOU OFF EASY BUT NOW I DON'T CARE HOW BIG OF A PART YOU PLAYED IN MY PLANS I WILL KILL YOU__" there is danger in it's voice as it slithers to me and my last thought is, I love you Devon goodbye._

_End of dream_

Devon POV

It's really late and Cilancia isn't up yet so I walk to her house and walk in to her room and let out a gasp

"C-Cilancia?"

**Ok guys hope you enjoyed the chapter bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jk couldn't do that**

There laying in front of me was Cilancia, though I could hardly recognize her with giant claw looking marks and rips through her body and blood so much blood everywhere

"Cilancia dear, speak to me who did this?" she coughs for a minute before answering in a croaky voice so soft I thought I misheard her

"Desdimodo."

**Ok now we are done sorry guys now follow the arrows**

**Right down to the review box! Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Authors note (a happy one!)

**I just got my 20th review! thanks to the guest who did it that review seriously just made my day! Happy that I could inspire you and your friends! And thanks to all my friends who reviews and follow and read my story, but every writer has something that they call their veiwers like muffins or cupcakes starting now you can review for your favorite name and that is what I will call you! here are the choices**

**Mangos**

**Fluffys**

**Pets**

**High Flyers**

**and finally, Fantabulouses (fan- tab- u -lus- is)**

**Other than that I have a little writers block but it should go away soon and the deadline for reviewing the name is one week but seriously thanks to all my viewers who inspired me to keep the story going and I just had to make an authors note to thank you guys! Luv ya! remember review your fav name by next friday!**


	12. Backround knowledge

**WE HIT 1,000 VIEWS**!** Now we have six days of voting left but the choices have been narrowed down**

**Fantabulouses**

**Mangos**

**Beautys**

**remeber to review your favorite one!**

Devon POV

I can't believe it. My beautiful Cilancia is on the brink of death. I still wonder how though. There were no footprints, no weapon, no fingerprints, and that name. Desdimodo. It sounds familiar but not familiar at the same time. I walk to the library we have here and look it up. Desdimodo means shadow serpent in an unknown language, this just gets more and more confusing.

Cilancia POV

_I am walking in the field of flowers. Again. But this time it isn't Desdimodo that shows up its Queen America!_

_"Your majesty." she looks shocked_

_"Cilancia where am I and I know I'm not just dreaming."_

_"I honestly don't know either. All I know is that when Desdimodo wants something she brings me here."_

_"Who is Desdimodo?"_

_"Oh, I forgot you don't know. Let me start at the beginning. Desdimodo is a demon, a spirit of chaos and she used to rule free over all the lands wreaking havoc and disharmony until my great great great, like twenty more greats, grandmother, Equaletta, stopped her and imprisoned her in the mind scape. When my Mother was dying she came to me in a dream saying follow her instructions and my mother would live, so I made a deal with her. Yes I know, I knew she was a demon and I still made a deal with her. Before you judge keep in mind I was desperate, and would do anything to save her. She has been preparing me to so she can use me as a host and when she is done she will dispose of me." seeing the queens look I hurredly say "I didn't know that was what she wanted but there was a flaw in her plan. My weaknesses become her weaknesses and she thought that was not important. But she didn't count for me falling in love. Devon is my only weakness so she was very mad that I fell in love and so she decided to eliminate him. She told me so when she brought me here last. I couldn't let that happen so I hurt her and she decided to attack me so I believe I am in a coma right now." I finally finish_

_"Woah."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I know why I'm here now." she finally says "My family had a problem with the demon Discord for a while so one moment" she has a look of deep concentration on her face when suddenly a silver braclet appears in her hands. __**Link in profile.) **__"Use this. When you tap it twice it will become something to help you. The object is different for every person, I have one too. Mine takes the form of a silver bow and arrow that when an enemy gets hit with it they instantly turn to our side or they just get a wound that never heals and they bleed out forever."_

_"Wow. Thank you my Queen."_

_"You are most welcome, now I believe it is time for you to wake up."_

Devon POV

I am sitting in a chair next to her bed as she sleeps in her coma when suddenly color rushes to her face and she sits bolt upright

"C-Cilancia?"

"Devon no time to explain follow me!" She runs from the room and I sprint to catch up with her she dissapears around a corner but I see a flash of silver on her wrist that wasn't there before.

**So whatcha think? remember to review for your fav mane and if no one reviews I'll just pick my Fav but I want you guys to have a say in it! Bye!**


	13. Goodbye for now

I am sorry but I will not be updating for awhile my best friend just commited suicide because of some people at school. I was in the hospital when she went into critical condition after eatinbg lots of different pills. She was the person I told evertything. I am now depressed myself and also am thinking of suicide. so goodbye for awhile my friends and thank you to those who supported me. I will still be reading stories but I can't find it in me to write one. I am sorry. But one request before I leave on my hiatus, please think of the people you affect when you bully. That is someone's baby. Someone's best friend. Just think about it. Goodbye for now -Crazychessgurl


End file.
